Alls fair in love and war!
by twilightlover1010
Summary: Bella and Edward are together in high school but he changes and forces Bella to escape from Forks. Three years later Bella is in the marines and is happy until Edward shows up and is going nowhere. All human normal pairings.
1. prologue

Okay first I would like to say that this story is one I'm definitely going to finish because I've had the idea for this story for about 4 months. I already have an idea for a sequel if you guys say you like it. Also I know some facts are going to be wrong but it's because I didn't do much research and I got the idea for the marines part from my ex-boyfriend so please don't feel the need to correct me because I won't do anything about the errors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been three years since Edward broke my heart. In those three years shy, clumsy Bella has transformed into confident, outspoken Lieutenant General Swan. That's right I'm now a Lieutenant General in the U.S. marines. I'm currently on a plane flying from Forks, Washington to a marine base somewhere in Florida. Before I get to that I first need to explain what happened with Edward and I.

You see I was the shy, quiet girl who sat in the corner and hid her face behind a book. I wasn't very pretty at all. I would say I was about 5'4" with brown hair, brown eyes, and I was what everyone would call a plane jane. Edward on the other hand was a gorgeous jock that every girl wanted and they all made it pretty clear that they would do anything to get in his pants. He was 5'10 with copper hair, emerald green eyes, a body made of rock, and a smile that made you weak in the knees. For some reason though he chose me. Now I'm not complaining because when I was with him it was amazing and I was in love and he loved me back. Atleast thats what he always said. Now I know you're all thinking well what could have gone wrong then…?

It was sophomore year of high school. Edward was on the football and basketball team. He was unstoppable in both sports. When he played football it was like he was a brick wall and no one could get through him and when he was on the basketball court he grew wings and flew to that hoop every time the ball got to him. The only thing that went wrong is he thought he wasn't good enough so he started using steroids. They messed with his head and he became violent towards me and anyone that pissed him off. I had to end our relationship before I got hurt or worse killed. A day after I broke up with him I moved to Denali, Alaska because I was to afraid to stay in Forks. You see I also left a note to both coaches informing them that Edward was using drugs. I knew right away he was going to know that it was I who told so I knew I had to get out of Forks fast. So I packed my bags and climbed into my truck starting over with my life.

I lived with some family friends until I was halfway through my junior year because I was accepted into a marine boot camp so I lived in the camp. It changed my life because I found out I was a really good sniper and I was small but fast once I overcame my clumsiness so the training was easy to me. I quickly got promoted to second Lieutenant and from there I grew in rank until I became Lieutenant General. They told me that I was done with my training after my last promotion and that I could go home until they called and said the USA needed my services. I decided I would go back to Forks and live with my parents until the call came.

It was around the end of my second month home when they finally called and said I was needed on base in Florida. I said okay and packed my bags as soon as I hung up the phone. I'm now on the plane flying to the base but there's one problem… Edward freaking Cullen is sitting next to me in Marine uniform. The good thing is he doesn't recognize me but it also pisses me off. I mean come on how in the hell do you forget what your ex girlfriend looks like?!?!?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay like I said up top I'm going to finish this story no doubt about it. Please review and be honest with what you think.


	2. Plane trip

Chapter one

EPOV

Who is this beautiful woman and why does she look vaguely familiar? I'm on a plane heading to a marine base camp in Florida. I currently graduated from boot camp in Denali, Alaska as a first Lieutenant and was being shipped out all thanks to my General. Now to calm my curiosity and find out who this woman is.

" Umm… excuse me but I see that you're wearing a marine uniform. Are you being shipped out also?" I ask. For some reason I'm nervous to talk to her. It feels as if she has an aura of dominance around her.

" Why yes I am. I got out of boot camp two months ago and just got the call back yesterday. I'm currently heading towards a base in Florida. I see you're also in uniform. May I ask where you are headed?"

" I'm on my way to Florida also. Since there is only one Lieutenant General I'm going to say you will be working under Lieutenant General Swan like I am. Where did you go to boot camp?" She looks so familiar maybe we went to the same boot camp or I saw her in a picture somewhere.

" I trained in Denali, Alaska. I exceeded in sniping so that's probably what I'll be doing when we are out at sea. What you? Where did you train and what did you specialize in?"

So we did go to the same boot camp but if she graduated two months ago there's no way we would have trained together. " I also trained in Denali, Alaska but I'm not very good at sniping but because of my size and dedication they might make me a first Lieutenant but it depends on how I perform on the ship." We continued to talk some more and I found out we are both twenty and have a few things in common. Before we know it out plane has landed and we're walking through the terminal looking for our rides. After a few minutes of searching I voice my opinion on looking outside. We walk out and I instantly see a car with a driver standing next to it holding a sign with my name on it. That's when it hit me that I didn't even ask her what her name was. I turn around to see her walking to a military hummer and the driver holding a sign that says Lieutenant General Bella Swan written on it.

Wait Bella Swan!? All my high school memories come flooding back to me. This is my sweet, innocent Bella? No not mine… I almost hurt her and I'm not good enough for her. I watch her put her bags in the trunk and slowly turn to face me once again. " See you at the base Edward." Her voice rings in my ears. She knew it was me this whole time and didn't even say anything on the plane or even in the terminal. I really did love Bella and I still do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she dumped me and moved away I became depressed and practically depended on my steroids. I wouldn't talk to friends or family and I became violent because the steroids were messin with my head. Both of my coaches kicked me off the team and I was so pissed I got in there faces and managed to get suspended for the rest of sophomore year which was only about two months. My parents tried to talk to me and attempted to get me to talk to a therapist but I would skip or just sit in the corner and not respond to anything she said. One day a marine General showed up at my door and told me to pack my bags because my parents decided to sign me up for the marines.

I knew not to argue with this guy because he was twice my size and I was pretty sure he could kill me with one blow to the head. Once we were in the car he turned to me and started talking with this stupid grin plastered on his face. ( Guess who lol )

" My name is Emmett McCarty but to you its General McCarty. First order of business is for you to hand over all steroids and other drugs you have with you." I dug around in my bag until I pulled out the bottle of pills I stashed in there. I figured this is probably the best time to get off my addiction. " Good now I should inform you that there is no way out of this so don't try and don't waste your energy thinking of ways to leave. You are lets say my special assignment and once you are done training you will be shipped out to a base in Florida where I will do regular check ins with you and your Lieutenant General. Sound good to you?"

" Ummm… I guess." I mumble to him. The car starts up and tears out of the driveway. I barely have time to turn around and watch my house disappear as the car drives into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I try to say something to Bella but before I can get one word out she hops into the hummer, closes the door, and rides away. I climb into the car that is still waiting for me and start planning. I'm going to be at sea with her for four months so it the perfect time to show her I have changed for the better and I WILL make her realize she still loves me. I ask the driver how long till we're at the base and he says an hour so that's just the right amount of time to get a quick nap in.

So what do you guys think of the first official chapter? Please review because if I know you like it then I'll review faster and have it complete before you know what hit you. lol


End file.
